Shapes
Shapes is an American animated sitcom created by That Guy in the hat for RubixTV. The series is a parody of lifestyle in an ordinary town , which consists of Square, Triangle, Circle, Cube, and Rector. The show is set in the fictional town of Newland, Ohio and parodies American culture, society, and television. Since its debut on June 19, 1999, the series has broadcast 106 episodes, and the 6th season began on August 27, 2005. Shapes is the highest rated animated series crated by XTV, gaining an average of 2.00-4.50 million American viewers per episode. Plot The series revolves around the daily lives of three 20-year-old friends, Square—a a cool orange square, Triangle—a nerdy and smart triangle, and Circle- an idiotic circle. They work as deliverers at a company called "Cubes Shipping Company" in Newland, Ohio, and spend their days trying to avoid work and do other things instead. This always angers their boss Cube—a bossy 40 year old cube and their coworker Rector—a wise and strong rectangle, who usually helps the gang out. There is also Grandpa Jones- Square's crazy yet friendly grandfater, and Star- Triangle's love intrest. The three main characters go on many weird and exciting adventures which usualy are caused by them. Characters Main Characters * Square- Square is the series main protagonist. He is a lazy and selfish orange square who works with his friends in "Cube's Shipping Company". ''He is known to be the terrible leader of the three and he mostly lives for simply having a good time and relaxing, which he sometimes achieves through selfish acts like lying or cheating. He has a bad habit of getting himself and others in trouble, often causing many of the chaotic and surreal problems that arise in the company. * '''Triangle'- Triangle is the akward smart one of the group. Although he can be lazy or just a plain follower in Square's group, Triangle can make his own smart choices and tries to avoid getting in trouble. He is afraid of many things, but usually learns how to conquer them. * Circle- Circle is a somewhat idiotic childish guy of the group. He barely thinks at all, and instead lets Square think for himself. Even though he doesn't think with his brain, Circle mostly thinks with his heart. In some episodes, usually at the end, Circle will usually tell the gang valuble life lessons. * Cube- TBA * Rector- TBA Secondary Characters * TBA * TBA * TBA * TBA * TBA Minor Characters Development Production Episodes Main Article: List of Shapes episodes Most episodes of Shapes last 19-23 minutes. 106 episodes in six seasons have been completed and broadcast. The first season began on August 27, 1999, with the episode "Interview" and ended on December 20, 1999, with "The New Guy". The second season began on May 1, 2000, with "The Past won't last" and ended on October 9, 2000, with "Day off". TBA Film Legacy Reception Broadcasting Television Content ratings Gallery Trivia Category:Television series Category:Weird Teacher Production Category:TV-PG Category:TV-14 Category:XTV Category:RubixTV